Once loved
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Cedric is fed up with being the great boy of Hufflepuff.Nobody seems to care about his feelings,except one: Harry Potter becomes Diggory's best friend. But if time comes will Harry be able to give the boy what he so longs for? TRUE LOVE?  HC C's POV
1. Chapter 1 Everywhere I look

Hey it's me again. Since I noticed there weren't that much Cedric/Harry fics on here I tried to write my own. It's probably not that good but I needed to bring Cedric back into your minds. Was really cool that they showed him in HP5, right? Anyway have fun and please tell me what you guys think!!! PattyPotter91

Pairing: Cedric/Harry (in later chapters)

Rating: Let's say R to be safe, for slash, violence and sexual content

If the idea of two boys together offends you please turn back to the main page.

Summary: Cedric is fed up with being the great boy of Hufflepuff. Nobody seems to care about his feelings, except one: Harry Potter becomes Diggory's best friend. But when time comes will Harry be able to give Cedric the one thing he so longs for? TRUE LOVE?

Chapter 1: Everywhere I look, there are girls

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

Noone seemed to care if I was there or not, they were bubbling words of nonsense and didn't even say "hi" to me. Yeah, it was true since last year they changed in a scary way. It wasn't a good start for my 7th year in Hogwarts so I decided to break the ice. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Suddenly someone looked at me and smiled. It was really a scare monger how close the girl starred into my eyes. But at least she was looking at me so I mumbled a short "hello" to her.

"Hi Cedric" said thegirl, whose name was Susan or Susanna Bones, a fourth year Hufflepuff. "How are you?"

I forced a smile and simply said "Brillant!" Susan smiled back and then started to talk to her friends again.

I just looked at the food on my place and felt how my body began to protest against the wooden bench I was sitting on.

Wonderful, that're the things which make my day. Stupid unnecessary conversations with more stupid girls and looking at a filled plate, just wonderful.

Some moments later Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall.

"Students, please pay attention to my words. Hogwarts was chosen to be the place, where a very important duel will occur.

Well to say it more clearly, it was chosen to be the place for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Later this day the two foreign schools Durmstrang from Bulgaria and Burbatun from France will join us as well. If they arrive you all get more information about the tournament. So please be a role model and show them the best side of our Hogwarts."

When the head master went silent I couldn't stop thinking about this ahm what was it called… Tri Wizard Tournament? Why hadn't my good old dad mentioned it in his last letter? It sounded somehow exciting and special. Maybe it was that thing that would make my life a little less boring.

So I waited and waited till some crazy looking giant, I don't mean Hagrid, went through the big and tall door. Not long after her a bunch of girls appeared. A school just with girls, it was the worst thing I could think about. There were already girls standing in front of me, behind me and well everywhere and that every day… and now it were what 20 more… More incredible wonderful girls who got on my nerves and bored me to death. I wasn't interested in snogging them anymore. It wasn't real fun hurting those creatures but I didn't want to have a bunch of girlies around me all day, so I had to ask them to fuck off.

What was wrong with me? I was a boy, a healthy 17 year old boy, shouldn't I be happy to have them all around me? Shouldn't I be charming to girls?

Well, I guess I changed a lot since last year. Maybe that was the fucking reason why my friends were staying away from me. Because of my behaviour in front of girls and my sudden personal change.

But how could I call them my friends when they didn't accept me like I am? I looked through the crowd of Hufflepuffs which were eating and talking eagerly.

Why had I to be here? So alone and unhappy.

Sure there were still girls smiling at me from different houses, even a Slytherin but nobody of them could I really call my friend.

This had to be a hard year for me, without any conversation to students of my age.

30 minutes later I just left the table and walked back to our common room. On my way I met a lot of girls who desperately tried to touch me. What was so interesting on my body? Why did all those women like me like I was a god? I was just about to go upstairs when I heard crazy noises from the empty class room to my left. I went nearer to the door and realized that the noises were actually screaming from a person.

I pushed the handle down and saw two boys, who laid on the floor panting; there lips were swollen. I was about to yell at them but I didn't. I just stood there.

IF YOU WANT ANOTHER REVIEW!!! Till then Patty


	2. Chapter 2 A new view

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Actually I'm really busy this week but since it is my birthday on Monday I felt like posting the new chapter earlier. So your luck!!!

First I want to thank everyone who left a comment for the story or put it under his/her favourites or on alert list:

YOU ARE WONDERFUL, GUYS!

Oh and I wrote a comment for each reviewer under second chapter

I think that's it. Have fun with a new chapter!

Yours Patty

Chapter 2: A new view

Somehow it was so painful that I almost stopped breathing for a moment. How could some little boys fight like this? Till they felt blood escaping from their lips? I had to stop this. NOW!

I had my wand in position and the curse nearly spoken when the boys started kissing each other hungrily suddenly.

My jaw dropped, my mind went crazy and my eyes were fixed on the couple in front of me. Why was I watching them in stead of yelling at them? And why the fuck felt I heat rising up in my body? Why did I enjoy the view of two guys kissing in an empty room? I wasn't gay at all, just a little confused these days.

My voice suddenly got hoarse while I was shouting at the boys.

"Stop doing this. It's ridiculous!"

The two looked at me like I was a ghost. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You two are wrong!" The blonde guy starred at me and smiled. "And what are you going to do with us?"

I tried to say something clever but … nothing.

So I mumbled the words that came to my mind in first place.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, and ten from ahm Slytherin."

Slytherin? For god's sake. A Slytherin making out with a Ravenclaw, how crazy surreal was that?

Slytherin, the house which was against Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oh and of course Gryffindor.

Boy1: "You can't take points from me just because I was snogging my mate, Diggory!"

"Yes, I can, I'm a prefect Slytherin boy."

Boy2: Come on Diggory, his name is Dan and we weren't doing anything."

I smiled sarcastically. "Yeah of course. You just were about to pleasure your mate."

Dan: "Why is that wrong? At least I have someone who talks with me."

Oh man that hurt. I ran out of the room as quickly as I could; not taking one glaze back.

Walking along the corridor I still couldn't get the picture of the two snogging boys out of my head.

While my mind was circling around the boys I didn't think about the stairs and ended up in someone's arms.

"Hey…you okay?" I looked into the face of the person who just saved me from falling. It was Harry Potter, that famous guy from Gryffindor. "Harry Potter, I'm so sorry…"

"Never mind, Cedric Diggory." How did this stupid boy know my name?

"Hey ahm did you get hurt? You look a little shocked and pale."

Why did he care about me?

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you, Potter?"

"Well, maybe you want someone you can talk to, Diggory.You haven't talked to anyone in a long time, right?"

I felt so alone, but this question just made it harder for me. Finally I was able to nod. "I'm not feeling very well, I'm so unhappy."

"Why is that? You have a bunch of girls around you."

"That's the problem. I'm fed up with them. I can't stand them."

Harry looked a little confused.

"So you like guys more than girls?"

Oh god, I hated this question. In some strange way I wanted to nod again but… I shook my head.

"No, that's not it. I'm not interested in boys, not a little bit, Potter."

"Are you sure. I mean…"

"Yes, why do you care? Thanks for catching me but I don't want small talk with the "Boy-who-lived", ok?"

"Why are you so angry? I just try to help you fixing your life."

"You don't know what my life is like, how could you? You're not even 15 yet. Grew up and please let that happen really quickly, Potter!"

"Fine…then fix your shit alone, Diggory!"

With these words he stormed out of the corridor, didn't even look back at me.

SHIT, Potter was the first person I had a kind of conversation with and I told him to fuck off. "How dumb am I?"

"Oh I don't know Diggory." I looked in the eyes of Malfoy. Oh how I hate him, that arrogant prick!

So hear the comments to the reviewer:

To fifespice: Hey thanx for your review. You are right I meant the French school, I just can't spell it. And Cedric realizes that he is... different. Correct!

To YourAngelOfDarknessAndDreams: Thanx for your review. Hope you'll like second chapter!

To leoandpiperluva: Good to hear that you liked it. Here is more!

To 1813: Interesting? Good to hear!!! You see there is more :)

To Reddhottmustang: Yeah! First review! Great that you like it! Here is the update!

That's it!!! KEEP REVIEWING IF YOU WANT A THIRD CHAPTER!!!

Yours PattyPotter91


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies and a letter

I am so so so sorry for not updating this in a long while. There was so much going on. At school and everywhere else. Finally I got the new chapter finished. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts

Oh and just one more thing: English isn't my mother tongue, I'm German. So if there is a really big mistake in my story, Grammar or something else, just tell me about it, okay? I would really appreciate that!!! Now, enough talking, have fun with the new chapter. Yours Patty

YourAngelOfDarknessAndDreams: It's good to know that you like my story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Reddhottmustang: Unfortunately the updating soon thing didn't work out so well. Hope you like this chapter as well.

fifespice: Hey, you're right. Cedric will apologize to Harry sooner or later and about Malfoy, you know him. He is teasing people all the time. Have fun with the new chapter!

Katsy17: Just one little word that made me totally happy. Enjoy the chapter!

Rika100: You think the story is funny? Okay, if you want it to. Thanx for the birthday wishes!!! Hope you enjoy chapter 3.

Aslen: Thank you so much for the correction. I will definitely continue the story!!! That's when I get enough reviews lol…

JL2009: Yes, that's what I thought while writing it sniff

Hope you like the new chapter!

Chapter 3: Apologies and a letter

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Draco smirked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know how you are doing." I shook my head and walked away. A Slytherin? Polite? NO WAY!!!

Unfortunately the Malfoy heir followed me. "Hey, I want an answer, Gold Boy!" "Why do you care? You never cared before!"

Draco patted my shoulder and grinned.

"Well, it's not funny being alone without any conversation, right?"

Yeah, that was true but I didn't want to agree with a Malfoy. I pulled away angrily, his presence made me sick.

"Fuck off, Malfoy or I'll take house points from you."

Draco started laughing evilly. "Come on, we both know that you haven't the guts for that." What did Malfoy think he was?

"Oh yeah? Listen to me, blonde. 10 points from Slytherin for humiliating a prefect in the halls. If you excuse me now, I have better things to do than chatting with you."

With that I hurried away. I heard the Slytherin's shouting after me but I didn't understand what he tried to tell me. Probably some threats.

However…I needed some fresh air so I ran outside and went for a work. Right now it felt good to be alone. I walked to the black lake and heard nothing but silence. I don't know how long I had been sitting here, I guess I fell asleep. But suddenly someone stood beside me. "Not that I would care…but you are going to miss dinner."

I looked up into green eyes. "Potter."

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. Damn right." I couldn't understand what he came for. I acted like a jerk last time he tried to help me.

"What are you doing here?" "I was at Hagrid's, forgot the time. You need some help to get up?" I shook my head slowly. Harry Potter was so different. Not like this arrogant Malfoy kid. I should better make an apology to him. The problem was that I wasn't good in doing apologies. "Potter?" He looked at me questioningly. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I mean really sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Harry agreed with me. "True thing you say there. Man, I just wanted to help and you…you pushed me away like I was going to hurt you." "I know I don't know what I thought in that moment. I was really being stupid." Harry hesitated then smiled at me. "Okay. Apology accepted. Now get up or you maybe even miss curfew."

It was strange to have someone around me. Someone, who was not a girl. Someone, who cared a little for me. It felt good.

After dinner I went back to the prefect's dormitory. I had the feeling that this year would be even worse than the last one. I had no one to talk to, except Harry Potter, who was actually kinda cool.

My "friends" if you could call them that were avoiding me like I carried a strange disease. In their eyes I really seemed to be ill. Just because I don't want to snog girls like I used to? Jesus Christ, what was so bad about that?

On the other hand it showed me something really important, what my so called friends really were. They supported me when I was everybody's darling and now? All gone, not even saying hi to me!

A little bit sad I sat down on my bed. That was when I recognized Eros, my dad's owl. He had a letter tied to his left leg. Carefully I took the later and put it on my night stand. I reached over to the plate and gave Eros one of the cookies lying on it. As quickly as he came as quickly he disappeared. With tired eyes I looked at the unopened letter, wondering if I should read it or not.

My parents always wrote the same cheesy lines. Something like "We love you, Cedric.", "Cedric, make us proud." Or "Cedric, we are so proud that you're our son." Don't get me wrong, I really love my parents and everything they do for me but they only see the 'Golden Boy of Hufflepuff' in me and never would imagine that I could maybe have my own problems. Not even one of their letters contains the words "Is everything okay, Cedric?" or "Do you have trouble with something?" They expect me to be good in everything, get good marks, get a beautiful girl, earn pride and glory and don't cause any trouble. They imagine me, their son, to be a flawless straight O- student. Sometimes I'm scared what they would they if they knew the truth. Would they leave him…just like his friends?

With trembling fingers I opened the letter and started to read:

Dear Cedric, our beloved son,

We send you this letter so that you know we will be there for you. Arthur Weasley and I talked about the Tri Wizard Tournament earlier and agreed on the fact that you would make an absolutely brilliant champion. It's your big chance, son. Win this tournament and not one in the wizarding world won't know the name CEDRIC DIGGORY!

We will be there cheering for you. Make us proud!!!

Love, Mom and Dad

I couldn't breathe. It seemed that it was already decided that I would be a champion. I didn't even know what this tournament thing was all about. Sure, Dumbledore explained earlier but I didn't get to know the tasks. He only showed us this cauldron where you could put your name into if you wanted to enter. I wasn't sure if I wanted any of that.

5 seconds later I knew that I had no choice. My father forced me to enter, to see his Gold Son win this tournament. But what would happen if I refused to enter? Doing something against my father's will? I will better not think about it…

IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 4...REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 No turning back

Hey I looked at this story I couldn't believe that I haven't updated since 2007:Shame on me, though I had reasons. Anyway I'm finally back at least for quite some time.

I just wanted to thank everybody who has looked at this story and read it.

A special hug goes to all the lovely people who kept reviewing this and who are actually the reason why I continue this now.

I think I deserved that kick in the a** , right?

Well, now you get a new doesn't happen anything that important in it but I still hope you like it.

Yours Patty

Chapter 4: No turning back

The next morning was as boring as the breakfast I set on my own at the Hufflepuff `friends` were eating their meals a few meters away from me and chatted eagerly. Probably about stuff like girls,girls and…the Tri Wizard Tournament…

Suddenly I lost my appetite and put the bread back on my plate.

Just thinking about that tournament thing gave me a head ache.

I still hadn't put my name in the goblet and today in the evening Dumbledore would already pick the champions.

Sighing deeply I got up and locked myself in the prefect's room.

If I could just tell my parents that I didn't had the slightest desire to enter, let alone to win that tournament. I don't want eternal glory and more than that it would be pretty embarrassing when everybody in the wizarding world knew my name, right?

I wouldn't be able to walk around peacefully.

For a few seconds I was actually glad that you had to be at least 17 years old to enter and that that arrogant Malfoy kid was not able to compete.

Slowly I grabbed a feather, put it into the black ink and then wrote my name on a parchment of paper.

It wasn't important what I thought it were my parents that mattered. And even though I didn't have the same opinion about things I still love them and I wanted them to be proud of me. Everybody wants to make their parents proud, I guess but I wished I didn't have to put an act to do so. Why couldn't they just stop pushing and see ME? Not the son they wanted to have.

Slightly annoyed I shoved the paper in my cloak and made my way down the stairs. "Hey, Diggory." I looked up in surprise.

Dan kept smiling at me. Immediately I remembered. Dan. That guy whom I found in the empty class room together with his…

I better not think about that anymore.

"Hey, Dan. What happened?" Dan took a deep breath. "Nothing. I thought I'd be in big trouble now but I am not and I have you to thank for that." I didn't understand a word that boy was saying. "Huh?" "That is so cool of you that you haven't talked about it to the teachers or Dumbledore. I know it isn't a daily thing here to see two guys make…" I interrupted him quickly. "No problem." With that he left and that was pretty much the only conversation I had.

Before dinner I finally had the courage of putting my name in the goblet and who knows maybe I had luck and they picked someone else in stead. Unfortunately fate wasn't very kind with me these days…

"And the Hogwarts' Champion is CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

I stared at the head master wishing he had made a mistake and all of this was just a stupid dream of mine. But nothing happened. While the entire hall was filled with applause I stumbled to the room where the other two champions had disappeared and faked a great happy smile. This was such a night mare!!!

When I entered the room I saw the other champions looking at me with a pitiful glace. The girl quickly brushed a strand of her hair back and then looked away. But what else an you expect from a woman named Fleur Delacour? I mean that sounded already special and arrogant. And the guy to her left was easily identified as Viktor Krum. I had seen him at the Quidditch World Championship but I have to admit that without his broom he doesn't look that 'big' anymore. Still frightening.

His hair was tied back, his hands were made into light fists and his piercing dark eyes stared right through me. Unconsciously

I took a step back and didn't see the person behind me. When I contacted with the other I turned around in shock and my eyes widened in surprise as I recognized confused that it was non other than Harry Potter…

I know it wasn't a very long chapter but I hope you liked it nevertheless!!

Until then,Patty


End file.
